Touka and Kaneki
by Eclipse189
Summary: Six months after the events of Anteiku Kaneki and all the other main characters still live. As their relationship evolves Kaneki and Touka have to confront and sort out their feelings for each other. Kaneki has to settle things once and for all with other characters.
1. The Party

** AUTHOR'S NOTE-This is what I think would happen if Kaneki survived the battle at Anteiku. He did not have his fight with Amon and managed to get all his friends out. None of the main characters were harmed, including investigators, and you will see why later. They have opened a new cafe called Sankuchuarikafe , the Sanctuary Cafe, nicknamed Sankuchuari or Sanctuary by it's customers as it is a peaceful place. Well enough rambling, with any luck I'll put this in the description. Well, good day to you and happy reading.**

As Touka finished making an order for a customer she saw Kaneki looking at her. Quickly he looked away blushing.

_Weirdo_, she thought shaking her head. She took the order to the old lady sitting in one of the booths.

"Here's your drink ma'am." She said smiling kindly. She loved the quiet customers. They never gave her any trouble and never ordered much.

"Thank you dearie. Here's a tip." The customer said handing her some bills.

"Thank you." She said bowing and heading back to the counter to await the next order. She looked over to see Kaneki talking to a women.

"Excuse me sir. If you don't mind my asking where did you get your hair dyed. It looks so perfect and was thinking about getting my hair died." She asked politely, blushing.

"Sorry to disappoint ma'am, but this is it's natural color." He said not blinking. He got that a lot. New customers and old shy ones always asked about his hair. She would to if she saw a twenty year old guy walking around with snow white hair.

"Wait, how old are you?" She asked frowning and looking confused. They always asked the same thing and he always said the same thing and they always had that confused look on their face until he explained.

"Twenty ma'am."

"How did it get like that, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Stress, doctors say." Which wasn't far from the truth. Kaneki had been tortured and the strain on his regenerative powers led to his hair turning white and his nails turning black. To be honest she liked the look. He had also turned calmer and cooler to say. He could still turn into that embarrassed kid he was before but could turn merciless and protective at a glance. She kinda liked the change but regretted how it happened.

"Oh." She said looking embarrassed.

"No, it's fine, I've gotten used to it." He said turning around and walking back.

She had noticed this routine when she had completed her studies and had now come to work full time here after she had graduated. Now being eighteen she had to fill up her days some how.

To others she always seemed bored but she was rather happy. Getting to be with friends, having a routine, getting to work with Kaneki...

_Wait. Why had that popped into her head? _She wondered thoughtfully. _Probably 'cause it's true. _The truthful part of her thought. A ring at the door signaled another customer was coming in, and pulled her out of her trance, and surprisingly it was Yoriko.

"Hey Touka, just here for coffee and talk." She said smiling. She sits down at the bar in front of me and I already know what she wants. Black with a _lot_ of sugar and a ham sandwich. She looks over to Kaneki. "Hey he's pretty cute. Do you know who dyed his hair?" She said grinning.

"No-one, it's naturally like that." She says blushing at her first observation of him.

"Sexy. Hey is he taken?"

I didn't answer, taken back by her boldness. "U-um n-no, he's not as far I know." She says looking away and blushing furiously.

She gasped. "You like him!" She whispered, getting excited.

"No I do n-not!" She says outraged she would say that._ But it's true _Her innermost self whispered in her head. _Sh-shut up!_ She thought, enraged she was arguing with herself.

"You do!" She gasped. "I can see why. You should ask him out before someone else does!"

"I c-could never do that! W-w-wait! That's not what I meant!" Blushing furiously. She was infuriated she made that mistake.

"It's alright, I won't tell him!" She said signaling the topic was over.

Touka looked around the shop. It was only her and Yoriko. She looked outside. It was almost dark. Crap. That why there were no customers. The cafe was closed. She saw Kaneki in one of the booths reading some manga. He saw her. "By the way, everyone left, I locked up and cleaned up while you two were talking." He said smirking. He wasn't making fun of her and he wasn't mad at her. That was Kaneki. " Your friend should head home. It's almost eight."

"Crap." Yoriko said gathering her things. She ran towards the door. " By Touka, think about what I said!" And like that she was alone with Kaneki. Hinami was at a friends house and Yoshimura was at a meeting with the other 20th ward ghouls and wouldn't be back until later. Crap.

"Touka, are you alright?" He said getting up and moving towards me. He put his hand on my forehead making me blush. "You're really flushed. Are you sick?"

"Y-yes!" I say knocking his hand away. "C-course I am, idiot!"

"Sorry I was worried." He said smiling. "We should get to bed."

"Yeah." She said confused. Kaneki usually never said that on Friday. He usually worked out or watched T.V. Without actually asking him why, she went upstairs. Their rooms were next to each others and across from Hinami's and Yoshimura's. " Night." She said still confused.

"G'night." He said looking around. She went in her room closing the door behind her. She heard him close his door and heard him moving around. She got undressed and brushed her teeth. As she climbed into bed, she realized how tired she actually was. As she was falling asleep she heard Kaneki's door open.

"Wha..."

Too late, she fell asleep. Damn.

She woke up. She looked at her clock. 10:27a.m. She slept later than she thought. As she got up, she glanced at her calender. July 1st. Holy shit, it was her birthday. She _forgot_ her own birthday. No doubt Yoriko would be over to take her out on a day of shopping. Typical Yoriko. She got up and grabbed some clothes from her dresser. As she stepped toward the shower she remembered Kaneki's door opening last night.

_What had _that_ been about?_ She thought as she walked into the shower. As she turned the knob to hot she thought _He was probably just getting water._ As she stepped into the shower letting the water run over her she was still thinking about it. She was _still _thinking about it as she dried off, got dressed and headed down the stairs.

"Surprise!"

"Aaaah! She screamed jumping in the air. She looked down in the cafe. Banjou and his team were there along with all of Anteiku. Yoriko was there. Even Nishiki and his girlfriend Yimi were there with a smile on there faces. "The hell are you doing!"

"Told you she wouldn't like it Hinami." Nishiki said.

"Sorry Touka, it was my idea to surprise you! Please don't blame Kaneki!"

"Why would I blame Kaneki?" I ask confused. As I look around I notice there are decorations everywhere. All hand-made. With a painted sign that said "Happy Birthday Touka!". She spotted Kaneki collapsed in one of the booths with bags under his eyes.

"Hey Touka." he said weakly. "I thought you would like a party." He was smiling weakly and was trying to hide it but he was obviously exhausted.

"He stayed up all night making these decorations and putting them up. He called us all over here around 9:00a.m I think it was." Yoshimura said with a smile."He got no sleep. Stupid boy."

I stood there trying to comprehend what was happening. Ever since her parents had died she had never had anyone throw her a party. Never a party. Just presents and Yoriko's day of shopping. "Thanks guys."

"Don't thank us." Nishiki said. "We didn't do this. It was all Kaneki. We're only here because Kaneki called us. Thank him." I had never heard Nishiki speak like that.

"Thanks Kaneki." I said blushing and finding something interesting in the ground.

"No." He said. I looked up. "You deserve this. Have fun. I'll just chill here."

"Well let's get started!" Banjou said putting on some music. Instantly half the group started dancing and the other half moved to the booths and started talking. She noticed a giant pile of presents in one of the booths.

_They got all those for me?_ She thought. She noticed one little wrapped present in front of Kaneki. She was going to go thank Kaneki more when Yoriko grabbed her and pulled her into one of the booths.

" Happy birthday! I don't know how Kaneki got my number but he did and he called me over here." She said smiling. "He _really_ is a great guy." For the rest of the party she talked and danced with everyone and after opening all her present she headed over to Kaneki because for the first time in three hours no one was bothering her.

"Hey Kaneki." She said noticing he looked better but still exhausted. "Is this why you got up in the middle of the night? To hand-make me a party." She asked sitting down and smiling.

"Yeah." He said blushing but not looking away. "You deserve it though."

"Thank you." She said laughing.

"Welcome."

Sarcastically she asked "Is this all?"

"No." He said pulling out the box he had earlier and handing to me. "I got you that."

"If this is a ring I'll deck you." She said giggling.

"Don't worry. It's not."

As I unwrapped the box she noticed it was from that expensive jewelery store in the middle of town. _How had he bought this? He must have worked over-time or got another job. How else he could afford it? And why me?_ She opened it and almost broke out in tears. It was a platinum necklace with a blue diamond rabbit on it. It was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever been given.

"H-how did you afford this?" She said struggling to keep the tears in.

"I had to work some extra jobs, but I did it." He said blushing.

"But why?"

"Like I said, because you deserve it."

"But why do I deserve it? I treated you badly when you first joined."

"Yeah but you had my best interests at heart. You broke into one of the most powerful ghoul organizations to save me. You lost half of your kagune, because of it. That is something I will never be able to repay." He said tears forming in his eyes.

Seeing him so sad. It wasn't right. "Don't blame yourself. I chose to come and save you. And you would have done the same thing for me."

"No, I wouldn't. I would have killed anyone that had hurt you and anyone who stood in my way. I would have made them _pay_."

I stood there silent. It would have probably scared any other girl but it meant the world to her. "Thank you Kaneki." I said blushing.

"Hey everyone! Look what Kaneki got Touka!" Nishiki said standing over the table. He had snuck up when she wasn't paying attention. "You trying to show us up Kaneki?" He said grabbing Kaneki in an head lock.

"No! That's not it!" Kaneki said trying to get free. He was too tired to fight back. "It's just because she deserved it!" Everyone else came to look at Kaneki's gift. After the guys saw it, they crowded around Kaneki. After the girls saw it they started crowding around me.

"Yeah you say that, but I don't believe you!"

"It is so beautiful!"

"It is a wonderful gift Kaneki." Yoshimura said.

"Don't encourage him Boss!" Enji yelled.

"Yeah! He's a scumbag!" Nishiki broke in.

"Look!" Kaneki said finally breaking free. "It's done! And no! It is _not_ about showing you guys up! And you're right! She _does _deserve it but that is not he main reason." He yelled fuming. He then walked away heading upstairs.

"What just happened?" I ask confused.

They all looked just as confused as me.


	2. The Thugs

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- I posted the first chapter and got positive feedback and that makes me happy. For some reason the lines that separated scenes did not show up. I will try to sort that out but in the meantime here is another chapter. I am thinking about doing Black Lagoon and Fairy Tail romances. What do you guys think? Please feel free to message me. My door is always open. Or in-box. Anyways, happy reading.**

* * *

><p>"You guy's should go talk to him." Touka says looking after Kaneki. <em>What had gotten into him? They always tease him, but he never reacted like that. What was different?<em>

"No. You should. I'm pretty sure he would throw one of us down the stairs if we went to talk. And he would probably act like everything is alright with the girls. He would probably only talk to you." Nishiki said shaking his head looking at the stairs. "You should got talk to him."

"Yes Touka. He seems more responsive to you than anyone else." Yoshimura said turning away. "Go. We will wait." Looking around and seeing everyone agreeing with him said a lot. Realizing they all thought the same she slipped the box in her pocket and moved towards the stairs.

_Why am I so special? _She thought climbing the steps. When she got to the top she saw Kaneki leaning against the wall next to his room looking like he was going to collapse from exhaustion. When he saw her he tried to act like he wasn't just about to pass out. "Kaneki what was that all about?" She said running to steady him. She grabbed his arm as he leaned back against the wall.

"Nothing, Touka. I'm just a bit..." He said searching for the right word. "...crank, I guess, from the lack of sleep." He pushed him-self off the wall and pulled her hand off his arm. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired." She stood at the ready pursing her lips waiting for him to fall over.

"No you're not." She said firmly. "You were just about to pass out. You need to go to bed." She was worried. She just thought about something. "Kaneki..." She started. "When was the last time you slept?"

"About... a week." He said trying to think. "I was planning your party."

_Oh my god. Humans can only sleep for about three days without getting exhausted. But a week? Even for a ghoul that's pushing it. _She thought guiding him to his room. "A week! That's dangerous! You need to get to sleep. Right now."

"I'm fine." He said gently pushing her away. "I need to go downstairs and apologize. Wouldn't want to ruin your birthday, now would we? You deserve this more than anyone." He said smiling weakly. He then fell down passing out. She immediately rushed to his side.

"Kaneki?" She said lifting his head into her lap and shaking him. "Kaneki! Guys, something's wrong with Kaneki!" She screamed downstairs. They all came rushing up and gathering at the far end of the hall. Yoshimura, Banjou, and Nishiki hurried over the rest giving us room. Yoshimura crouched down and felt Kaneki's forehead. He then bent down and put his ear to his heart. He got up and checked Kaneki's pulse. He looked up, a relieved expression on his face.

"He just collapsed from exhaustion. He should be better with a good night's sleep. Don't worry my dear."

"Thank god." Banjou said stooping down and picking up Kaneki. "He turned towards the group. Don't worry everyone! He just collapsed from exhaustion, the reckless idiot! Nishiki get his door, will you?" Nishiki hurried to open Kaneki's door to his room. Banjou went inside as Nishiki pulled Kaneki's bed sheets back. Banjou set Kaneki down in the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Sleep well, you dumb ass." He said with a smile on his face.

"Guess this party's officially over." Nishiki said. "Everyone the party's over. You can go home." The group split into their individual groups. Banjou's group headed over. Banjou turned to me.

"We'll take down the decorations. You..." He pointed to me. "Take it easy. He's going to be fine." His group and him headed downstairs. Nishiki and Yimi headed over holding hands.

"Hey, we're gonna head home. You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken." She was _not _going to mention how she wanted to run into Kaneki's room to see if he was still okay.

"It's going to be fine Touka." Yimi said hugging me. "He's going to be fine. He's strong." She said heading towards the stairs. It was Yoriko's turn.

"Hey. It's going to be fine. He's not dying." My breath hitched. She quickly recovered. "Sorry! I mean he's just tired. Come on" She said pulling me towards the stairs. "Let's go get your presents into your room." Hinami came running over.

"I'll help too."

"Okay." I say still thinking about Kaneki.

* * *

><p>For an hour Hinami, Yoriko, and I talked in my room. Around five Banjou and his group came to say goodbye. Yoriko's house was on their way so they agreed to escort her. Hinami and I talked and ate for another two hours. Yoshimura had another meeting so he had to leave and Hinami went to bed. Locking up and getting into a tee and cargo shorts for bed she walked to her room. She passed Kaneki's room and stopped. <em>Better check on him<em>. She said opening his door. He was still sleeping. She closed the door and looked around. It had the same setup as her room. A bathroom, sofa, T.V, computer, bed, bookshelves, and same colors. Yoshimura's and Hinami's rooms were bigger and identical as were Kaneki's and her's were smaller and identical. But while her bookshelves had a few sculptures and books, while his were filled to the brim and spilling out on top with books. Typical bookworm. That is one thing that hadn't changed.

She walked over to Kaneki's bed and knelt beside it. He looked so peaceful sleeping. His light breathing and snow white hair were so cute. She moved a lock of his hair out of his face and realized it was incredibly soft. _Wait. What the hell am I doing?_ She said snapping her hand back. _He'd _freak_ if he found out about this._ She started to get up._ No he wouldn't. He would be touched to find out you were so worried_. Ugh. She was seriously starting to hate the all-knowing side of her. Regardless she rested her head on the bed. She realized she was extremely tired. She should... move... to... her... room. Too late _again. _She was asleep. Damn it.

* * *

><p>Kaneki sat up. <em>What happened? <em>He remembered talking with Touka and then falling down? He looked around. He was in his room. In his bed. He looked to the left and looked at his clock. Midnight. He looked to the right. And found a sleeping Touka resting her head on the edge of his bed. He was surprised. _Why is she here?_ He thought confused. _She must have fallen asleep checking on me._ He smiled. He got out of the bed and picked Touka up princess-style and set her down in the bed and tucked her in. She looked peaceful. Her dark blue hair and light breathing were so cute. He moved a lock of her hair out of her face. He then moved to the couch and grabbed a pillow laying down. He fell asleep thinking her hair was incredibly soft.

* * *

><p>She woke to the sound of a shower running. She opened her eyes and found she was still in Kaneki's room. She sat up realizing she was in his bed. She remembered falling asleep kneeling by his bed but she didn't remember how she got in his bed. <em>Did he put me here?<em> She thought. _Why? _She laid back down and closed her eyes still thinking about it.

While she was thinking about it the shower had stopped. _What?_ She opened her eyes and Kaneki was standing over her, staring at her face.

"Aaaaaaah!" She sat up screaming. Kaneki took a reflexive step back. She panted staring at him. "What the hell are you doing?! You scared the shit out of me!" She yelled.

"I didn't know if you were sleeping, so I was checking." He said calmly. She took a good look at him. His hair was wet and he was shirtless wearing a pair of jeans that hung slightly below his waist line waist line. She quickly looked away blushing.

"You could have said something."

"You looked so peaceful." She stiffened blushing furiously at his compliment. She turned back to him. He cracked one of his fingers. _Crack._

"But it was your bed." He cracked another one of his fingers. _Crack._

"If you need anything it's yours. You're important to me. You looked uncomfortable so I put you in my bed." He tilted his head and hit it like he was trying to get something out. _Smack._ He blushed at his comment but still did his routine. He did this every once in a while. She came to accept it. It helped him steady himself.

"Why didn't you put me on the couch?"

"The bed was more comfortable."

"Why not carry me to my room?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Okay. Seems reasonable. Where did you sleep?"

"The couch."

"Aaargh!" She yelled frustrated. "Why the hell are you so kind to me?! I treated you like crap when you first got here and when you reappeared I yelled at you and beat you up!"

He stood there a moment staring at her a moment then looked away. _Crack._ "Because I care about you a lot. You're important to me." He said blushing. _Crack. Smack, smack. _She sat there a moment.

She got up.

She walked over to Kaneki and hugged him. "Stupid Kaneki." She said tears streaming down her face. She let go of him smiling. "Thank you." She then promptly walked out of the room smiling to her-self.

Kaneki stood there shocked into silence. He was trying to process what just happened but one thought rose among the others. _She was so warm. Her hands were so soft._ He then collapsed on the bed still trying to process the last few seconds. He stayed like that all day.

* * *

><p>Touka collapsed behind her own door. She was still trying to process what she just did but one thought rose above the others. <em>He was so warm. He was <em>comforting. She moved to the bed and laid down. She stayed like that for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>"Girly! Where's our coffee?!"<p>

"Coming, _sir._" Touka said through gritted teeth. A group of punks came in the cafe and started walking around like they owned the place. They would usually be thrown out but usually Kaneki did it. He was still resting so he was off. She would do it but knocking their asses on the floor would cause suspicion.

"You may be hot but you are _slow_!"

"Yeah hurry the hell up!"

"Maybe you can come over to my place and I can teach you a few things!" They all broke out laughing. The other customers were giving them disgusted looks they didn't bother to hide.

_She was going to _kill_ these guys. _She heard a door slamming upstairs._ Uh-oh. These guys are going to get _ came down the stairs in all black baggy clothing. He walked into the cafe looking like he just got hit by a tornado but he was oddly calm. _Shit._

"Touka, are these guys bothering you?" He asked drowsily.

"Hell yeah." I said. The biggest guy stood up grabbing a cup of water.. Kaneki was about six feet but this guy was almost seven.

"Sir..." He began smiling but it never quite reached his eyes. "... I am going to have to ask you and your friends to vacate the premiss."

"No way. The view is too nice." He looked over to her and smiled. "Hey shorty, run on back up to your room. We and your girlfriend are going to have a talk." He said with a smirk and poured water on his head.

"Sir..." He began smiling but it never quite reached his eyes. "... I am going to have to ask you and your fre

Kaneki looked up at him. "Big mistake waking me up. Touka..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Yoshimura would mind if I knocked these guys unconscious?"

"I think he would give you a bonus on your day off." She said smiling now making the coffee the way Kaneki like it.

"Good." He said cracking his fingers.

"Why you little pu-" He didn't have time to finish. Kaneki jumped back then lunged forward launching a fist into the guys stomach, making him bend over then grabbing his head and kneeing him in the face. Kaneki through the guy back in his seat and caught the glass the guy had been holding and set it on the counter. The guys friends looked at Kaneki who just did the head and finger thing again.

"You little brat." His friend said helping him up and giving his friends the signal to beat Kaneki up.

_Yeah. Right._ She laughed. Some of the other customers did too but most just smiled.

"What's so funny?" One of the guys growled.

"He's dealt with guys worse than you." She says laughing. At that all the guys launched themselves at Kaneki. And as expected Kaneki either blocked or dodged most of the attacks. One of the guys tried kicking him in the chest. Kaneki caught his foot.

"You call _that _a kick?" He then sent a kick into the guy's side and then pulled him forward and clocked him in the nose. Enji and Nishiki came out from the back and watched Kaneki kick the guys asses while laughing.

"This is unfair!" Enji said doubling over.

"You should have told them to leave!" Nishiki said on the floor rolling around, laughing his ass off.

"Kaneki did, but they didn't listen!" Touka said laughing and almost spilling Kaneki's coffee. All the while the guys were getting the shit beat out of them. They were being herded towards the door by Kaneki. One of the guys grabbed a glass and threw it towards her. She saw it two late to avoid it.

Right before a Kaneki's hand reached out and caught it. He set it down gently. "You alright?"

"Yeah." I say stunned they would attack her.

"Good." He said turning back to the guy who threw the glass. Kaneki's face turned calm. Which was _extremely_ bad. The guy's face grew scared. The guy threw a punch. Kaneki caught his hand. And broke it with a sickening crunch. "You almost hurt Touka. You'r-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY BASTARD! YOU BROKE MY GODAMN HAND!" He wailed trying to get lose from Kaneki's iron grip. Kaneki clamped a hand down on his mouth. Once he was quiet Kaneki removed his hand and moved it to his lips and pressed a single finger to his lips.

"Quiet. I'm talking." He said quietly. "As I was saying. You're lucky I don't kill you for trying to hurt her. Now get out of here before I change my mind." He said throwing him back. All the guys scrambled out the door.

Nishiki and Enji broke out laughing. "You scared the absolute shit out of him Kaneki!" Enji said grabbing Nishiki and leading him into the back room. Kaneki walked over to Touka. She handed him the coffee.

"I'm going to get some more sleep. I'm tired as hell." He said smiling and taking a sip of his coffee. He head up to his room. Once he was gone everyone started laughing and talking about the guy's face when Kaneki broke his hand. If he hadn't thrown the glass at her it would have been different but he did and they held no sympathy.

Slowly a smile spread across her face and she grabbed a sheet of paper with and order on it and got back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE- I am going to try and get a chapter out every two days, maybe more. Please remember to send me messages on the Fairy Tail and Black Lagoon fanfiction and any others you might want. As always, happy reading.<strong>


	3. The Ghoul

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Well here is the third chapter. I checked the views on the first one and was surprised to see how many. Like 170 or something like that. There are lots of other Tokyo Ghoul KanekixTouka so that surprises me to see that many people read it. I will do my best to make this series the best for you guys. I am laying out plans about the series so you guys won't get too bored. Just a rough layout like this will happen here and this is when they'll do this and this is when they confront each other. Stuff like that. Any ways this is just author rambling. So... happy reading. I think that may be my catch-phrase.**

* * *

><p>"So... how are things going between you and Kaneki?"<p>

"Wh-what are you talking about?! We're just friends! And it's going good as _friends_!" Touka said furiously. She and Yoriko were talking in the cafe drinking coffee. It was roughly a week from the incident with those guys and they hadn't shown up since. Kaneki made them piss there pants. Hinami was at a birthday party and Kaneki was up in his room, probably reading knowing him. The rest of the crew were out doing there own thing. Some trouble on the other side of the 20th ward caused Yoshimura to have a meeting with all the other ghoul establishments.

"Oh, so you don't mind if I ask him out do you?" She said making me blush. "I knew it! You totally like him!" She knew how to push her buttons alright.

"Yeah as a friend!"

"Why are you blushing then?"

"Probably because of what you were saying a few seconds ago!"

"Yeah. Right." She said sarcastically. "How can I be so mistaken. Come on Touka. You can't hide anything from me. Spill it."

"Like I said there is nothing there!"

"Not only are you lying to me, you're lying to yourself."

"No. I'm not." She said, her voice lacking confidence. _You _are_ lying to yourself._ That part of her that spoke straight out of her heart is annoying her. _You. Shut. Up. Now. _Not only was she arguing with Yoriko she was arguing with herself. Talk about fighting on two fronts.

"Fine. Your problem. I have to go." She said smiling and walking out. She paused at the door. "Ask him out to the fireworks display at the end of the month."

"Bye." She said waving.

She pouted. "Mean. Bye." Touka sat there toying with her empty cup for a few minutes before heading up. Kaneki was heading down.

"Hey Touka, good you're not gone." He said gently grabbing her arm and stopping her. He was always so... gentle with her. Like she was a flower. "Hinami called and said to come pick her up. Want to tag along?"

"Sure." She said smiling. She loved meeting Hinami's friends. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>They were walking back from Hinami's friend's house when Kaneki stopped. He sniffed. Even though it was raining he could still smell familiar scents. "Masks. On." Immediately Touka, Hinami, and Kaneki flipped their masks on hidden in their hoods. Hinami's mask was that of a sparrow but white and black.<p>

"Why?" Touka asked.

"I smell Yoriko and another ghoul together in that alley." He said pointing to one up ahead. "Let's go." They ran into the alley to see Yoriko being cornered by a ghoul with a mask that looked like a happy face. And he had both Bikaku and Koukaku. Like Hinami's double kagune. And it was their kagune's weakness even combined. The ghoul turned. Touka launched first but due to the Koukaku's advantage over her Kagune and having only one wing made her vulnerable. He blocked then hit her violently knocking her mask off and slamming her into the wall. She landed right by Yoriko.

"Touka?!" She screamed rushing to her side. Touka got up and saw her friend standing over her. "How can you not tell me you're a ghoul?! I thought we shared everything!" She said helping Touka up. "We'll talk about this later. We have this creep to deal with."

"Hinami, go help Touka!" Kaneki said turning to Hinami. "I'll take care of the ghoul." Kaneki turns to the ghoul. "You're going to pay."

"I doubt that." He says. Kaneki launches himself at the ghoul. He could take care of the Koukaku, but the Bikaku would be a problem. He launches each of his Kagune trying to skewer the guy's arms and legs. The guy blocks with his Koukaku and hits Kaneki against the wall with the Bikaku. He pins Kaneki against the wall with his Bikaku and starts smashing him with his Koukaku.

"Kaneki!" Touka screams. Yoriko turns to her.

"That's Kaneki! Wait then this must be..." She says turning to Hinami. She takes off her sparrow mask. She turns to Kaneki.

"Onii-chan!" She screams crying. The ghoul was repeatedly hitting Kaneki with his Koukaku. Kaneki was blocking with his Kagune but it was still getting through. He yelled in pain. He started coughing up blood.

The ghoul tilts it's head. "I thought this was going to be more of a challenge. Pity." He says striking Kaneki with both Koukaku and more force than before. He let Kaneki drop and turned to the girls. He started forward. "Which one of you should I eat fir-" He stopped as Kaneki attacked with his Kagune jumping onto the ghouls back. Kaneki bit into the guys shoulder. The guy threw Kaneki off. "You are starting to get on my nerves." He stabbed Kaneki in stomach with the tip of his boot. Again and again.

"No." Touka said on the verge of tears. "Not again. He can't take it. He'll snap."

* * *

><p><em>Pain. So much pain.<em> He thought on the ground._ Too many. __**Have to protect**__. Eat. Live. Die. __**Touka**__. Livedie. Survive. __**Hinami**__.Livedietoomanylonelynotenoughgoawaypleasestay. __**Have to protect Touka. **__Didtheyddojreorjdaordieliveprotectkilleatdidlonleytogether. __**Shut up. I am in control. Not you.**__ YoudielivekillAnteikufoodCCGdarlikldujdijdjdiludir. Lejlfdiojfdrjioejfdkjafojdoielkjfdjaoirjd. __**THERE ARE TOO MANY OF YOU!**__ Ihththehothdlafdiofdhhfdslthoehtewhtodhoithowhtehtkjhdsjt.__** I HAVE TO PROTECT TOUKA! HINAMI! YORIKO! EVERYONE!**__ KILL THEM! DOANTTOHNGGNAOTHEOTHEWOHTDLKJHDSOHTO. __**SHUT UP! **__YOU ARE CENTIPEDE!_ _**YES, I AM CENTIPEDE! NOT YOU! I AM IN CONTROL! NOT YOU! **_They went quiet._** I am in control. I am Centipede. I am Kaneki.**_

* * *

><p>"What a pity." He said turning back to the girls. "I thought he would last longer."<p>

_No. Kaneki no. _Touka thought crying. He was a bloody mess. His stomach mutilated. "KANEKI!" She cried. The guy slapped her across the face.

"Shut up." He said gripping her by the throat. He raised his fist and started beating her repeatedly.

"Touka, no!" Yoriko yelled.

"Onee-chan!'" Hinami said attacking him with her Kagune. He kicked her in the face sending her flying.

"Shut up." He said.

"Why are you doing this?" Touka choked out.

"Because I'm hungry. And you look delicious."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kaneki yelled flying by.

"Huh? Oh so you-" He started, while turning around. He felt the weight of the girl disappear. He looked back. The girl was gone. So was his arm. He screamed. He looked around. The kid with white hair had the girl and his arm. And he was eating his arm. He was a kakuja. Touka looked up at Kaneki.

"Are you Centipede or Kaneki?"

"Both. I'm in control now." He says setting her down. Hinami and Yoriko ran over. Kaneki looked at the ghoul. He was covered in black-red armor and a full mask. Then he sprouted giant centipedes from his back. He flew past the ghoul.

"Wha-" He started but half his head flew off. Kaneki straightened. He walked back over to where the others were waiting.

"Let's head back, and get you looked at Touka." He said reaching for her.

"Yeah, let's go-" She collapsed into Kaneki's arms.

"Touka!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Don't worry, she's fine just unconscious. She needs some food and rest." He said picking her up princess like.

"Okay. Good. So..." Yoriko said. "... tell me everything."

Kaneki studied her for a moment. "At Anteiku. Let's go."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes. Kaneki was closing the door behind Yoriko and Hinami. He turned back to her. His eyes widened.<p>

"Touka!" He said rushing over. "Are you alright?"

"Kaneki..." she said grabbing for him. "... Kaneki." She said grabbing his arm. She fell asleep again. Damn. She had to stop doing that.

* * *

><p><em> Warmth. She felt something warm wrapped around her. What had happened? There was the ghoul, Kaneki as Centipede, but he seemed in control. Not like the other times when he went crazy. If he's finally sane when he transforms that's terrific. She was in her room. She was in her bed. What else had happened? Yoriko! Is she disgusted?! Oh god, what would I do without her?! Wait, calm down Touka. You'll worry about that when the time comes.<em> She turned over... and was met with Kaneki's sleeping face in front of her. He had his arms wrapped around her. She looked at the clock over his shoulder. It was Saturday at seven in the morning. And she screamed. He woke up instantly his kagune coming out as he flipped out of bed.

"Touka what's wrong?!" He said looking around.

"You!" He looked at her confused. "You were in my bed! What the hell?" He still looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? You pulled me into bed with you. You were whispering my name and you said you were cold." He said calmly.

"Oh." She says confused. "I don't remember. Did I really say that?"

"Yes. I wouldn't get into bed with you if you didn't say you wanted me there." He said. "Did you think I would?"

"No." She said looking down blushing. "You just surprised me, I guess."

"Sorry. I should have said something."

"You were asleep."

"Yeah. Are you alright?" He said looking concerned. "You got pretty beat up last night..." He paused. "... and it was all my fault."

"No it wasn't." She says grabbing his hands. "You did save me. If you weren't there we all would have died." She stepped back and twirled. "And see? I'm fine. I'm not hurt."

He looked up. "You're sure? You're not hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine..." She said falling forward into Kaneki's arms. She looks up and smiles. "Maybe, just a little." He scowls. He scoops her up. "What are you doing?!"

"You're not leaving this room, until I'm sure you're better." He says putting her in the bed and tucking her in. "Now, just a sec, let me get you some food." He turns and starts walking away. Touka sits up.

"Kaneki! Wait..." She says grabbing the back of his shirt. He turns. "... thank you. For everything."

He smiles. "No problem. Like I said I care about you a lot."

"Thank you." She says blushing.

"Now let's get you some food and fill you in on what Yoriko said."

"Sure."


	4. The Nurse

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hey guys, there is something I would like to talk about. It's a problem I feel I have when writing. Sometimes I move too quickly in stories and for that I'm sorry. I will try to fix it in the future. Now that that's out of the way, I would like to talk about the Fairy Tail series. After I'm done with NatsuxLucy then I will try to do other Fairy Tail couples. Also, I think somewhere at the beginning of this series I said that the second Owl was Rize but it wasn't. It was Eto. Now Eto is a character in Tokyo Ghoul which was always wrapped in bandages to, I think, hide her identity. I might include her late on, but I might not. But that's just what I'm thinking. WARNING- Get's slightly smutty. Anyways, and as always, happy reading.**

* * *

><p>"So..." Touka says biting into a slice of meat. "... what exactly did you tell Yoriko?"<p>

"I told her that you would explain your reasons for keeping the whole ghoul thing from her and told her about Anteiku. I told her that we get our food from corpses we find and criminals, plus the occasional ghoul. I explained to her about ghouls and what we are. I told her that she can never tell anyone about this." He pauses thinking. "That's all really."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not assuming why I did the things I did. I appreciate that." She says blushing.

"I would never do that. I hope you know that?"

"I do." She finished. They ate in silence for a while. When she was done he took care of the trash.

When he came back into the room he said "Alright take off your clothes."

"What?!" She asked blushing.

"I need to inspect your injuries." He said folding his arms and waiting.

"Get Hinami to do it!" She said stalling.

"She wouldn't know what to look for and if I told her she wouldn't get it. Take them off." He said firmly.

"No!" She shrieked.

"This isn't a choice. I'd rather not but I'll take it off myself."

"No! I'll fight you!" She said getting ready.

His eyes softened. "Please Touka. I need to make sure you're okay."

She studied him. He was serious. And worried. She sighed. "Fine. But I'm leaving the underwear on."

He nodded. "Of course. I'll wait outside." He started turning.

"Don't go. You're going to see me anyway, so it doesn't matter." She started unbuttoning her shirt. "I understand why you are doing this, but I'll kill you if you do anything weird." She took off her shirt.

Finding something interesting in the ceiling he said "Of course. I promise I won't."

"I'm done." She said. She looked down and saw bruises.

He turned back and blushed. She had only her bra and panties on. And the necklace he gave her. That made him happy. Really happy. "Okay we'll start." He crouched down and put his hands on my sides and pressed toward my stomach. She winced. "How does it feel?"

"It hurts but only with pressure." He started prodding her stomach and lower back. "Ow." She cringed.

"Sorry." He said moving down towards the top of her under wear behind and in front. He started massaging. "How does this feel?"

"Feels better actually." She said blushing. "Why are you massaging me?"

"Trying to figure out what's wrong and how to fix it." He suddenly pressed his ear to just above the underwear.

"Wha-" She started.

"Be quiet." After a few moments he moved away. "Since it's under the skin we can't be sure your regenerative powers are working but I heard it healing the internal damage. It's nothing serious but it won't hurt for more than a few days at most with the regenerative powers." He started massaging upward and stopped by her breasts. He put his ear there again. "It's still working." He studied her neck. He put his ear there. She fidgeted. "Still working." He moved to her back he rested his hand on her right shoulder blade. I'm sorry Touka. If I'd been there sooner..."

"You couldn't have done anything. It's not your fault." She said, wondering why

Kaneki always blamed himself.

"Thank you. It doesn't look like you offset your Kagune but..." He trailed off thinking.

"What?"

"I want to see your kagune. But there can't be anything blocking it. I understand if you don't want to, you don't even have to, but it would make me feel better if y-"

"I get it. I'll do it. I swear to god if you make me turn around while doing this..." She says taking off her bra.

"I won't. I promise." He said while she activated her kagune. He saw it was activating correctly and there wasn't any discoloration or problems.

"Hey Kaneki?" She asked uncomfortable.

"Yeah Touka?"

"Why hasn't it regenerated?"

"Well, let's say someone cut off half of one of my kagune. It would regain because the organ was still there. But he tore out your organ. Well the part that made your right wing. So it can't regenerate. Make sense?"

"Yeah. It does."

"You can put your bra back on and I want you to walk 10 feet, turn, bend down and continue back." She did. She cried out as she bent down and had to limp. "Like I thought. You have to stay in bed for about a week. Hinami has to go to school and Yoshimura has his meetings. So... I am going to be your nurse until you're all better. No arguments. I'll talk to Yoshimura. I'll get someone to cover my shift. Now put on your clothes and get in bed."

"But..." He gave her a look. "Fine." She put on her clothes and climbed into bed. He sat down on the other side and turned on the T.V. "So you're going to stay her for a week?"

"Yep. Well, not until you're better."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you a lot." He said blushing.

"You always say that." She said smiling. "Lay down." She said patting the spot beside her.

"B-but-"

"No arguments." She said smirking as he lay down beside her. She sighed.

"What?" He asked fidgeting.

"Nothing." She said turning to the T.V.

* * *

><p>"No. No major injuries." Kaneki said on the phone.<p>

"Well take care of her." Yoshimura said on the other side.

"Thank you, sir. Goodbye." He hung up. He sighed. He turned around and Touka was standing in the hall. "Touka! What are you doing out of bed?" He ran to her. He scooped her up instantly ignoring her protests.

She sighed. "So Yoshimura agreed?" She asked as he set her back down in bed and tucked her in.

"Yup." He said smiling. "I'm your nurse until you get better." He said laying back down beside her and picking up his book.

"Fine." She said picking up the book he had brought her. She actually liked it. It was a horror mystery. She like stuff like this. One of the characters acted like Rize. She just thought of something. "Kaneki?" She asked looking at him.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Now that Rize has stopped binge eating and is now helping out Anteiku, are you going to start dating her again?" She didn't know why she asked it. She just did.

He looked at her intensely. He thought. "No. Never. There's..." He paused blushing. She waved him on. He sighed. "There's someone else, okay?" He said quickly blushing.

"Oh. Who?" He didn't answer and looked away. "Who?" Nothing. "You can trust me. I won't tell her. And I won't laugh." He glanced her way. "Please tell me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He said firmly returning to his book. That signaled the end of the conversation. She sighed. He was locked up. She returned to her own book. She would have to wait.

* * *

><p>It was several days later, when she got better. Kaneki performed another check up and decided she was recovered. She was reading some of the books he had brought her when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Kaneki stepped through. He had an arm full of books.<p>

"Just thought you would like the rest of the series. Where should I put them?" He asked.

"Just over by the bookshelf." She said. When he bent down to put them away his shirt came up a bit. And she saw yellow and purple. "Kaneki, what's that on your back?"

"Hm, oh, I offset my kagune when I blocked all those attacks. It should be better in a couple of days." He said like it was nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were getting better and I didn't want to stress you." He said standing up.

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when I use it."

"Oh. Okay." She said calming. "I'm going back into work tomorrow. See you there?"

He smiled. "Plan on it." He opened her front door. "I have to get going. You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't strain your-self."

"I won't." He said shutting her door.

"Dum Kaneki." She said turning back to her book.

* * *

><p>"Touka!" Yoriko said bursting through the door of the cafe. "How are you?"<p>

"Good. I've recovered." She said. "I"m sorry about... you know."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure it's because you thought I would hate you or turn you in. I get it. And I'm not disgusted. I'm fascinated. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Sure." She said getting to brewing Yoriko's blend. They talked for a couple of hours as Touka handled customers. It was an hour before closing time and Yoriko, Kaneki, and Touka were gathered at the counter talking.

"So ghouls can drink coffee, water, and eat human flesh. That's all?"

"Yes." Kaneki said. "But when a ghoul consumes other ghoul flesh at a certain point there R.C cells transform and they are able to wear them as armor and a mask."

"Is that what I saw yesterday with you and the centipedes?"

"Yep."

"Why did Touka ask you if you were "Centipede or Kaneki?" and what's with the white hair, black nails, and centipede thing?"

He froze and stared ahead. He looked back at her. "Let's start at the beginning. My dad died before I could know him. My mom died when I was ten. I then lived with my Aunt. I got good grades and never got into trouble. At first she was excited but when her son was doing poorly compared to me she started beating him. So much he is emotionally scarred to this day. She shunned me. Acted like I was a virus. When I finished high school I moved out and got my own place going to the university. The only one I could count on was my best friend Hide. He was always there. When I started going to Anteiku the cafe , I went on a date with Rize, a ghoul. When she attacked me, someone sabotaged her and mortally wounded her. When they took me in for surgery Dr. Kanou wanted to make humans into ghouls. So he transplanted Rize's organs into me. He was successful and I became a ghoul with one eye. So I joined Anteiku and worked here. At first I couldn't take it. I said it was 'horrible' but that's not true. I got a taste of not being hunted. Touka turned my eyes to the fact she had never had a peaceful life. She was probably the most important person at that time and probably still is. Then a pair of investigators found Hinami's parents and killed them. One of them then used their kagune to try and kill Hinami. They don't get that we don't get to choose if we're ghouls or not. I came to accept that. Then a ghoul named Yamori part of Aogiri Tree kidnapped me and tortured me. He did it in a similar way that he was tortured. His dark hair turned blond and he snapped. He created a second personality to take the punishment and the two bonded. Like me. The way he tortured me is simple. He took my fingers and toes repeatedly and inserted centipedes into my ear. My regenative powers were over-worked resulting in the white hair and black nails. When I snapped I ate his kagune. I started on a path to become more powerful by cannibalism. Occasionally I pop my fingers or hit my head, like I was trying to get something out. It was a tick Yamori inherited from his torturer and I inherited it from him. When I confronted Kanou he escaped and released a bunch of half ghouls on me. Investigators found me and I had gone crazy. I had eaten every ghoul in the room. Hundreds. I had transformed into Centipede. When my team had found me, I attacked them and mortally wounded my friend Banjou. He had extraordinary regenative powers, but I still feel bad. The second time I transformed I had been in control for the most part but I eventually lost it. Last time I finally got in control. And here we are. If I had to name the worst part is that I haven't seen my best friend Hide in a year. He has joined the CCG and his helping hunt ghouls. That's my story." He hadn't paused or shed a tear. Yoriko on the other hand was silently crying.

"That's terrible. Your life changed in the blink of an eye. And what Yamori did to you. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I came to realize something when I was being tortured. My mother always said 'To get hurt is better than hurting others.' And it killed her. She never turned my Aunt down for money and she over-worked herself to death. In that moment I decided that I would be doing the hurting from then on. Never again would I or someone I loved be hurt. I would not be a coward like my mother."

"I can't say I accept that but I understand it." She hugged Kaneki whilst crying.

"Thank you." He said as the door ringed. A women entered. Kaneki froze while Touka got up.

"Time to get to work Kaneki." She shook Kaneki as the women sat down. "Kaneki what's wrong?"

His eyes turned dark. He gritted his teeth. "That's my Aunt." He said staring at the women.


	5. His Aunt

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hey guys, sorry for the cliffhanger it's just writer's block is a big thing for me. It always happens at certain times in the story. I have rewritten this two times already and this is the third. I hope it's good and not forced. And clarification time, in case you guys didn't get it, this is not after Tokyo Ghoul R.E. Alright. It wasn't bad the art was good, but I did not like how they changed the characters into an investigation team. Killed the story. My opinion. Not yours. Mine.) Happy reading.**

* * *

><p>"Your aunt?!" Yoriko whispered furiously.<p>

Kaneki nodded and went to go take his Aunt's order. Touka grabbed his arm stopping him. He shrugged her arm off and glared daggers at her. "Let me do this." He said slowly. He resumed walking towards the table his aunt was seated at.

_ Kill her. Remember what she did to you?_ The voices whispered._ Kill her!_

_** Shut up.** _He said back. He made it to the table. He forced a smile.

"What can I get for you ma'am?" He said cheerfully. She looked up and smiled._  
>She doesn't even remember your face! KILL HER!<em>

"I'll have a cappuccino, please." She got a good look at his face. "Do I know you?" She asked, scrunching her face.

"I don't believe so ma'am." He said turning away. He walked slowly back to the counter as the voices raged.

_KillherkillherkillherkillherKILLHERKILLHERKILLHER! KILL HER, YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT! DON'T!YOUSHOULDTHANKHER!SHE'SFOOD!KILLHER!MOMMA!DATETOABOOKSTORE,GENTLYSCRAMBLEYOURINSIDES!CHOOSE!I'MTALKING!TWISTANDCUTFIVEFINGERSWITHPLIERS!PUTCENTIPEDEINSIDEOFEAR!IT'SGOINGTHROUGHMYHEAD!TOUKA!MOTHER!DON'TLEAVEMEALONE!I'LLPROTECTEVERYONE!INABILITY!_

Kaneki made the coffee calmly and served it to his aunt. He walked back to the counter. He looked at Touka. She gasped. His kakugan was active. "Touka, I need to take the rest of the day off." He said. She nodded and watched him go up the stairs.

Demonic voices raged in his head as he made his way to his room and curled up on the bed._ALLTHEINJUSTICEINTHEWORLDISFROMAPERSON'SINABILITY!TOLIVEISTOEAT!FLOWERS!OVERWORK!HIDE!_**_Aunt._**_TUTOWEJQTOIEWOTIJOIJOPOJIDDJDJDJDJD!_**_Aunt!_**_QOTUERIOWQTUIOERWQUTIOERUOETUOE!DJODONFOEW!FKJJLFEO!_**_AUNT!_**

* * *

><p><em>I wonder if he's okay?<em> Touka thought closing down. It had been an hour and Yoriko had headed home. _I can't believe I let her find out I'm a ghoul. I'm an idiot. But Kaneki... _As soon as she was done, she hurried up to his room. She heard murmuring from inside and whistling gently opened the door and looked inside. Kaneki was murmuring and his kagune was going crazy. He looked over and saw her. She could hear what he was saying.

"PROTECTINABILITYDATEBOOKSFLOWERSFINGERSHEADLANCEOVERWORKHIDELIVEEAT!" He looked crazy. He went from murmuring to shouting and he began thrashing around. "MAMAALLTHEINABILITYINTHEWORLDISFROMAPERSONSINJUSTICE!DON'TLEAVEMEALONE!KILLALLOFTHEM!**TOUKA!**KILLYOURFAMILY!" He kept on shouting like he was going to die. "IT'SINMYHEAD!**TOUKA!**" She realized he was shouting her name in the babble and looking at her. She moved forward. "**LEAVE!** **I'LL KILL EVERYONE! ALL THE INJUSTICE IN THE WORLD IS BORN FROM A PERSON'S INABILITY! GO ON A DATE TO A BOOKSTORE AND GENTLY SCRAMBLE YOUR INSIDES! GET OUT!**" He yelled pointing at the door. She realized he wanted her to leave. She didn't, thinking he was just crazy. Suddenly he whipped his kagune along the room destroying the walls and almost hitting her. "**LEAVE! HURRY! I CAN'T CONTROL THEM! TWIST AND CUT OFF FIVE FINGERS WITH PLIERS AND PUT A CENTIPEDE IN THE EAR!**" He suddenly became Centipede and started destroying the room. She hurried out of the room and saw Yoshimura hurrying up the stairs. He looked concerned.

"What's wrong with Kaneki?!" He said trying to open the door. She stopped him, still hearing the shouting and the damage he was causing.

"His aunt came into the shop and he started going crazy and he told me he couldn't control them!" She said in tears. "Who's them?! And why is he doing this?!" Yoshimura softened.

"A couple of months ago he told me how he became a kakuja. How the power made him go crazy and things about his mother or aunt seemed to make it flare. Let him be. He might need a place to stay until we can fix his room. Can he stay with you?" He asked like he was asking her to make a cup of coffee. She nodded understanding. "Let's just hope she doesn't come back." She nodded heading to her room.

"**I'LL KILL EVERYONE!**" She heard him shout as he made one continuous scrape along the entire room.

* * *

><p>In the morning she opened his door and looked inside. She breathed in sharply. He had made deep gouges in the wood of the floor boards and walls. Everything except this one spot on the bed was destroyed and in that spot lay Kaneki still in his uniform. It was still clean weirdly. She walked over and shook his shoulder gently. "Kaneki?" She whispered. He looked up at her. His eyes filled with tears.<p>

"Touka, I'm sorry. So sorry. Did I..." He paused gazing at her hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. "...hurt you?"

"No." She said hugging him. "No, and I know you couldn't control it. I forgive you." She pulled back. "Come on. Time to work." She said turning around. He grabbed her arm a little too roughly. She turned around and gasped. His kakuja was active again.

"I remember what I said." He looked angry. "They took over again and at the time I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you." His eyes turned dark and he gritted his teeth. "So how can you **forgive me**?" He asked his kagune activating and raised up pointing at _her_. She slapped his hand away and backed away. He froze. His kakuja disappeared and so did his kagune. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. So sorry." She nodded and hurried away slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed without incident. They all worked and Kaneki avoided her ashamed he lost control. An hour from closing and they were all talking in the back. And then Kaneki's aunt came in the door. They all froze. They had all heard what had happened last night and they all looked at Kaneki who was calm. He went to take her order again. Nishiki grabbed his shoulder to pull him back. Kaneki turned around and sent him flying with a kick. He was instantly on Nishiki grabbing his throat and lifting him up. "<strong>I will kill anyone who gets in my way<strong>." He said in a warped voice. He threw Nishiki aside and continued to the front. He stopped in front of the table and took out a pen and paper.

"What can I get for you today, ma'am?" He said sweetly and forcing a smile.

"Same as yesterday." She said scrunching her face. "I swear I know you." He still smiled.

"**And I already told you, I don't think you do**." He said heading back to the counter and started making the order.

* * *

><p>It continued like that for a month. She came in, he took her order, and made it. He used the alleyway to go crazy and he would come in and sleep on Touka's couch while his room was being rebuilt. He always had this dangerous tinge in his voice and eyes and looked like he was battling something. Even the customers knew to stay away from him and not upset him as he was always mumbling to himself. If his aunt didn't come that day he would be alright the next but most of the time she came at exactly an hour before closing time. This time she didn't and they were all talking while Kaneki was out in front manning the counter. They heard the door open and they all hurried out. Kaneki had to go get more coffee and he was already pulling on his coat. He looked calm but kept muttering. Touka noticed those thugs were back with baseball bats. Kaneki moved forward but stopped noticing the thugs. "Please move." He asked calmly.<p>

"No chance, you little bitch." He said blocking the way. Kaneki looked up and instantly turned into Centipede shutting the door and locking it.

"**I will kill anyone who gets in my way!**" He said grabbing the punk and ripping off one of his fingers. "**Goonadatetoabookstoreandgentlyscrambleupyourinsides!MOMMA!RIPANDCUTOFFFIVEFINGERSWITHPLIERS!INJUSTICE!HURT!IT'SGOINGTHROUGHMYHEAD!**" He yelled massacring all the thugs. By the time he was done the shop was a bloody mess and he was still yelling. His kakuja was gone and he was grabbing his head and thrashing around. "**ALLTHEINABILITYINTHEWORLDKDODOAJDNKLEOWNONDNDLKAIOEUROIETHQGHHDALKNGAFODIQUTOQHTOIWQEGAHGLANGDLATOQTOQTHOQHTERHLKQTHEORQOAHTIQHOFIVEFINGERSDFKJOEJOFPLIERSDJKFOEWQJOFMOMMAOIEQJNOFENOAFOANDONFHEADDDDKDJAOOWLDKJOWEJOQOETOUKAFOEQJFHINAMIDJFOQEJTOANTEIKUEKOWQJOTEOPROTECTINABILITYDATEBOOKSFLOWERSFINGERSHEADLANCEOVERWORKHIDELIVEEATDLKAKLFDJEOQJOEQOIJOTIOQTDLANCEOVERWO!**" Nishiki had already called Yoshimura and he had arrived. He looked at Kaneki. He moved forward and grabbed Kaneki moving him away from the mess. He didn't resist and everyone moved to clean up the mess before anyone saw. By the time they were done Kaneki had stopped yelling but was sitting there. Counting and cracking his fingers.

She sat up and looked around. She saw Kaneki making coffee in the kitchen. He had a glazed look in his eyes and he kept cracking his fingers. She stood up and went over. He didn't even register her. He was saying something. She got closer.

"Look Aunty, I got a hundred on my test." He said then pausing. "Stop Aunty, I'm sorry, don't hit him." Another pause. "Aunty? Aunty talk to me?" Another pause. "No, don't hit me Aunty, stop." He looked up and saw her face inches from his. "Good morning Touka. How did you sleep?" He asked like he was barely alive. He would have blushed and pushed her away because she was so close but he didn't do anything. She backed away.

"I slept well. Are you alright?" She asked wondering what he had been talking about.

"I'm alright. Here's your morning coffee." He said handing her a cup. They sat down at the table. He looked over. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I overreacted with those guys." She looked up. His kakuja was active and so was his kagune, though they were just laying on the ground. They looked... pale. He cracked his knuckles and said something. She leaned closer. "One thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-three, nine-hundred and eighty-six, nine-hundred and seventy-nine, nine-hundred and..." She leaned back. She touched his face and ruffled his hair. He didn't react just kept counting. He looked up. He didn't blush or anything. "Can you tell Yoshimura, that I have to take a few days off?" She nodded and he got up grabbing his mask and combat suit leaving her room.

_What is he going to do?_

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed running away. She had come home to find a guy with a mask in her apartment. She made it to the door but something grabbed her ankle and dragged her back. She was hung upside down facing the guy with white hair. He was a ghoul and the waiter from that cafe. His eyes were dark.<p>

"Got you, Aunty." He said flinging her at the wall. She hit it with a crunch. She looked up in horror.

"Aunty?" She said widening her eyes. "Kaneki?!" He nodded. He crouched down removing his mask.

"Do you remember that night you sent your son and me to the hospital because of our test scores?" She slapped him and he grabbed her wrist and broke it. She screamed out in pain and nodded. "Yeah, I do too." He stood up and hit the side of his head and cracked his finger. "Funny, huh?" He activated his kagune.

_ Kill her._

_**I will.**_He activated his kagune and stabbed her over and over again ripping her apart and covering the front room of her high rise apartment in blood. He slipped his mask back on and looked to the door.

Bang!_** Three.**_

Bang! _Two. _He turned into Centipede.

Bang! And Amon crashed through the door. "Eye-patch!" He yelled activating his quinque.

Kaneki cracked his fingers. "One."

* * *

><p>"Amon!" Hide yelled running into the blood splattered apartment. Amon was on the floor coughing. He looks up.<p>

"I'm alright, he got me, but I think I got him." He said looking at the destroyed living room. Half of it was on the street below.

* * *

><p>She woke up to her door closing. She turned on the lamp and saw Kaneki covered in blood and his combat suit torn up. She ran over guiding him to the bed. "Kaneki, what happened?!" She asked worried. "Where have you been?!" He had been gone a few days true to his word. He didn't say anything and just let her clean him up. "Kaneki, talk to me." She said firmly. He just stared downward. She took off the top of his combat suit and started bandaging him up. She got to his back and she saw a giant bruise forming in his lower back. "Kaneki, you offset your kagune!" She turned his head up. "What happened?" He didn't answer and she slapped him. He snapped out of it and looked up. "What happened?"<p>

"I went to my Aunt's apartment and killed her. Investigators showed up and they were more trouble than I thought. I didn't have a lot of room to maneuver. I blocked a lot with my kagune." He said it like he was programmed to. Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head slowly.

"What did she do to you?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You only kill to protect your friends. She wasn't any threat. Why did you do it?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

He looked off and when she realized he wasn't going to say anything she finished bandaging him up. She was going to make some coffee when he gently grabbed her hand. "When I was ten we had finals in school. I got a hundred on mine and her son got a seventy-nine. When she found out she beat him senseless knocking him out. When I tried talking to her she did the same to me." He paused and his eyes filled with tears. She didn't push him knowing it was hard. "We both ended up in the hospital because of 'rough-housing on the stairs' she said." He turned to her. "How do you get a smashed eye socket and four broken ribs falling down a few steps?" He looked away. "She shunned me and beat her son from then on." He sighed. "It's nice to tell someone. You're the first person. Whenever I tell people about my childhood I leave out that one night." She sat in silence trying to comprehend it. At least she had someone growing up that cared for her. She started to get up but he grabbed her arm gently. "Don't go." She looked back and he was looking straight at her. She nodded and sat down in his lap and hugged him. He sat there a moment in silence then hugged her back. She looked up and saw that embarrassed face she knew so well. She laughed and held him tighter. "You never answered my question." He said suddenly. "How can you forgive me?"

"Because I believe in you." She said snuggling into his chest. "You'd never hurt me of your own free will." She didn't notice when he leaned back onto the bed and she didn't notice when he pulled up the covers around them. And she didn't notice when she fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Disapearance

_ "Shut up." I said kicking Touka in the throat. I stabbed her with my kagune and threw her aside. "Worthless whore." I said moving to Nishiki. He looked up in disgust._

_ "Why, you little punk?" He snarled spitting blood. I picked him up and ripped off his arm._

_ "Cause, you are all weak. Worthless." My voice sounded like a thousand voices speaking at once saying the same thing. I snapped Nishiki's neck and dropped him. I looked over and saw Hinami cowering. My kagune lashed out hitting her across the face. I walked over. "Bitch." I said plunging my kagune into her throat. I turned around and I had a crazy grin on my face. And both my eyes were kakugan._

_ "**Don't you agree, Kaneki?**" I said in the ruined remains of the shop. Hide and the staff were thrown everywhere and the city was in ruins. "**This is what you're going to do, Kaneki.**" I grabbed my mother's dead body and plunged my teeth into her neck and ripped back swallowing. "**Isn't this what you want?**" His mother said looking at him her eyes flashing thousands of different colors and her voice like his. "**We are you. We will speak your innermost thoughts and put them into action.**" She said grinning like me. I felt a grin creep over my own face. "**Yes.**" We all say at the same time._

* * *

><p>"NO!" He said sitting up instantly his kagune activating and his kakugan active. He looked around. He was in Touka's bed and her arm was wrapped around him. <em>Kill her. She's worthless! A whore! <strong>Shut up. We're right, she's a whore!<strong> Stop it, she's not, she's perfect! **You're messing with us! I have to kill everyone! REMEMBER! **_Everything came crashing back down around him. Last night, the dream, and what he had become. He scrawled a note and got up silently and left the room. _**YOU MU**ST KILL**ALLOFTHEM!**_

* * *

><p>She felt cold. She opened her eyes. Kaneki was gone and she saw a note on the pillow. She picked it up and saw it was written in a bunch of different styles. Like multiple people were writing this.<p>

* * *

><p>Stay aw<em>ay from<em> me.** I can't contr**_**ol them**_**. T**hey whisper to m_e and shout at m_e and make** m**_**e th**_**in**k things. Thm**ey want me** to pro_t**k**_**ille**_ct you! They want me t_o take you on a date to a bo**oksto**re and gently scrambl**e up y**our insides. They **are influenci**ng me right now! **St**_**ay a**way!_ Ple**ase co**_**me w**_**ith **_**me! I'll twist and cut**_**, co**me with fi centip**ede in your **ves off with pliers and put a** ear!** FingerF**LOWER**_**SMOMM**AKILLEVE_RY**O**NE! I** ha**_**ve to** leave, I'm not co_min**g bac**_**k. It's** not saf_e for _**yo**u. I**'m**_** so**rry.

* * *

><p>She covered her mouth and cried silently. She grabbed the note and ran towards Yoshimura's room. She banged on the door furiously. He opened the door. "Tou-" He started but she shoved the note into his face. He skimmed over it and looked up at her. "This isn't his fault. He is the one deciding to leave but it's to protect us. I'd say he'd be able to take me out even if I was Owl. If he went crazy he would kill us all and not stop here. Only a few select people can become a kakuja and not go crazy. Kaneki was one of those few people but the added experience of his torturing made him this way. I don't think we can help." He said looking down.<p>

"We can't just abandon him! He needs help!" He looked up. "Isn't that what we do?! Help ghouls that can't help themselves?! He can't help himself and we owe it to him to try!" She said crying. He nodded. Twenty minutes later all of Anteiku, Itori, Hinami, Rize, Renji, Tsukiyama, Uta, Eto, Banjou and his group were heading out of the back of the shop. On the front door a sign hung that said "We will be closed due to unexpected issues for a certain period of time. Sorry for the unexpected inconvenience."

* * *

><p>"Where should we check first?" Touka asked impatient to start the search.<p>

"We spread out in groups in different directions from the cafe noting anything different on these walkie talkies." Yoshimura said handing them out. "Let's go." Touka, Hinami, Nishiki, and Tsukiyama headed east. Banjou and his group headed west. Yoshimura, Eto headed north. Rize, Renji, Irimi, and Enji stayed at the cafe in case he came back. The Clowns headed south. The search for Kaneki had begun.

* * *

><p>They looked around and saw people walking past them. They saw a mother and her daughter eating ice cream on a bench laughing. A flash and the bench was twisted and destroyed the mother and daughter were bloody bones around it. Another flash and it was back to normal. They looked around and saw destruction then everything was normal again. <em>We n<em>_**eed to kill the**__m. They are ours __**to kill. Take them on a d**__ate to a booksto__**re**__ and twist and cut five f__**ingers with**__ pliers. _They thought lazily as they looked around. They were standing on the sidewalk as people watched them curiously. _Is t__**here somet**__hing on our face? _They thought touching their cheek. They felt water and pulled their hand back. The tips of their fingers were wet. Weird, it wasn't even raining. They felt there white hair. Not even damp.

* * *

><p><em>"Find anything yet?"<em> Rize asked on the walkie talkie. They all reported back, that none of them had found anything. Touka sighed. Where could he be? They turned down an alley way to search it. It was full of old junk and broken trashcans. They turned back to see a couple of people framing the entryway to the alley. They had theater masks. Happy, Sad, and a combination of the two.

"This is our territory. What are you doing?" Mix said stepping forward.

"Looking for someone." Nishiki said stepping up. His kagune wrapped around his leg.

"Big mistake." Mix said. Two bright pink wings flowed out of his shoulders and a cloak formed around him wrapping around his arms and legs with a hood covering his face. Happy and Sad had bright pink two but they weren't kakuja like Mix and had only one wing each. Though the kakuja was going to be hard to deal with. They all activated their kagunes and Nishiki rushed forward. Faster than anything a dozen cuts appeared on his body and the kakuja appeared behind him. He fell with a thud. The kakuja looked up. "We're looking for food. And my friends need to strengthen their blood. Would you be so kind as to help us?" He said cocking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE- Sorry for the short chapter guys. I didn't have a lot of material for this one but I plan to have the next one up soon. Happy reading.<strong>


	7. Ghouls

Touka tensed, ready to fight, but she knew she had to get Hinami out of here. Tsukiyama appeared right beside her with his kagune.

"This is going to be… _délicieux_." He said rubbing his pinky over his mask. "I've never had kaguja." He rushed forward swiping at Mixed, but he was too fast. Mixed appeared behind Tsukiyama and kicked him, hard, where his kagune was, but Tsukiyama turned and swiped at Mixed's chest, but it was too late, and Mixed was gone. He appeared above Tsukiyama and raised his leg as to kick but Tsukiyama flipped and knocked him off balance, causing him to fall. Tsukiyama raised his kagune as to impale him but Mixed turned and knocked it away. He landed in front of the Gourmet and moved forward stabbing Tsukiyama's shoulder with his hand. He turned and kicked the Gourmet in the neck sending him flying on top of Nishiki. He tried to get up, but Mixed's lackeys forced him back down.

Hinami ran up, her kagune behind her. She rushed Mixed and started viciously attacking him. He was surprised and he dodged the attacks, but a few made shallow cuts. She was strong and fast, carrying out rapid attacks, making small wounds on the kakuja. Touka joined in making kicks and punches while flirting around him, making a few fractures and bruises. Touka smiled as she realized these guys were so weak. The man didn't dodge her punch… or kick… or Hinami's attacks. He was shaking. Touka's smile vanished, as she heard him laughing. He suddenly rushed forward and started rapidly stabbing Hinami with his hands. Touka tried to hit him, but he turned and stabbed her kagune. He was too fast. He kept destroying her kagune one jab at a time and he still stabbed Hinami.

He finished with Hinami, she fell to the ground coughing up blood. The kakuja picked Touka up by the throat and threw her into the wall. "Touka!" Hinami cried out crawling forward.

"Shut up!" Mixed said kicking her down the alley. He turned back to Touka. "You're very pretty." His gaze traveled over her. He smiled and his eyes had a hunger in them. He kicked Touka over onto her back. She raised her foot to kick but he grabbed it. He bit right through the shoe and she felt the teeth puncture her flesh and break her bones in her foot. She cried out, and hugged foot. The man grabbed her arm and bit into the elbow, breaking the bones as well. She screamed in pain and tried punching him but he slapped her. "I'm going to have fun." He said breaking her arm.

They walked along the roof, when they suddenly heard screams. They walked over to an alley, and saw a group of ghouls. A small girl bleeding in the corner. Two on the ground being kicked by two other ghouls wearing Theater masks. And a kakuja, bent over a girl with dark blue hair. _Touka._ They thought faintly. He was breaking her bones and she screamed and cried. For some reason, they got infuriated. They started trembling and his kakuja appeared. But instead of just four centipede twelve came out. He wanted to rip that man apart. He stepped off the edge landing in front of the man and Touka.

The man looked up in disdain. He was startled when he realized it was another kakuja. Kaneki kicked him in the face grabbing his arm and broke every bone. His centipedes snaked out and grabbed the other two ghouls.

"You're just as guilty." He whispered pulling them slowly towards him. All the while Kaneki ripped out the man's organs and broke all his bones. He wouldn't stop screaming and crying, so Kaneki ripped out his tongue and eyes. "You have no right, for what you did to Touka." He whispered. Touka was still crying and the man didn't deserve to hear her. Kaneki grabbed both his ears and ripped them off. He snapped the man's neck and looked at the other two ghouls who were struggling against the centipedes. Suddenly the centipedes lashed out and started tearing chunks of flesh off them. Along with their tongues, eyes, and ears. They took out the organs, as well, until all the body's matched.

Kaneki looked up, to see Nishiki and Tsukiyama. "Get Hinami." He said firmly and pointed to the girl in the corner. They hurried, and Kaneki knelt beside Touka, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. She screamed and hit the hand, breaking Kaneki's wrist. He quickly fixed it and bent down near her. "Touka, stop. It's me, Kaneki." He whispered and didn't touch her.

"K-Kaneki?" She whispered opening her eyes. Once she saw him she cried new tears, and buried her head in his chest. He held her as she cried and when she was done, he picked her up and headed towards the café.

* * *

><p>She didn't say anything until they got to her room and he locked the door. Her injuries had fixed themselves and she sat silently. He crouched down in front of her and put his head on her lap.<p>

"I'm sorry. If I had been able to control them…" He trailed off, his eyes watering. She pet his head.

"It's not your fault, and I'm alright. And with some food, everyone else will be too." She said lifting up his head and making him look in her eyes. "Don't blame yourself."

"But it is my fault!" He yelled standing up. "If I had better control, you, Nishiki, Hinami, everyone! Would not have had to go through that!" He yelled pacing around. Touka stood up, and walked over to Kaneki. She stopped him, turned him and slapped him full across the face. He stared blankly at her.

"It. Is. Not. Your. FAULT!" She said slowly. "No. One. Blames. You."

"Yes. It. Is." He said slowly, his kakugan coming out slightly. She slapped him again. "It's my fault and you know it, Touka!" He yelled. She tried to slap him again but he grabbed both her hands and held them above her head. "Because of me, you got hurt!"

"If you want to blame someone, blame those guys! Your Aunt! FUCKING RIZE!" She yelled in his face. "It's not your fault!"

"Yes, it is! If I had been more-" He started but Touka cut him off.

"Had been more what?! Stronger?! Careful?! There was nothing you could do! They would take over again, and you could have done nothing! At least you're in control again!" She yelled trying to break free.

"IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT YOU GOT HURT!" He yelled out shaking his head. "SO DID NISHIKI, HINAMI, AND TSUKIYAMA!" Touka looked at him.

"You're mad because we got hurt looking for you, aren't you?" She said quietly.

"Yes!" He yelled shaking. "I saw what he did to you!" He said looking her in the eye. "And it was because I ran away, trying to protect you Touka. And if I had been in control, I would never had left." Touka shook her head.

"Your problem was, that you decided what was best for me. You left me!" She yelled trying to break free. She kicked his legs trying to break free.

"Stop." He said quietly. She continued thrashing about. "Stop." He said again. She didn't. Kaneki leaned in and connected his lips with Touka's. She was shocked into silence and stopped moving. After a few moments she leaned in and deepened the kiss. Kaneki released her arms and she draped them around his neck, and pulled him closer. He suddenly pulled them apart looking into her eyes.

"I promise, I will never leave you again." He said quietly. She nodded and pushed him away, smiling.

"Good, now go take a shower. You're covered in blood." She said looking at him and wrinkling her nose. Kaneki looked down and blushed realizing he hadn't changed. He nodded and ran to go get a change of clothes. She shook her head looking after him. _Same old Kaneki._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Sorry for the late and short chapter. I've been upgrading the processor and graphics card on my computer and sorting out the bugs. Along with family and a few other projects, I've been a little busy. Hope it was good none the less. Happy reading.**


	8. Hide

"Kaneki, come get this order!" Touka yelled, setting down a cup on the counter. He immediately finished taking the order he was taking, putting on the counter, and scooped up the order she had made. He set it down next to the customer. He walked back, smiling. It was a pretty good day, and he felt content. Touka finished the last order, and Kaneki served. They both leaned on the counter, on opposite sides. Their heads were level, well, as much as they could be, with Kaneki being inches taller than Touka. He looked at her, with the small smile on her face. He reached over and took hold of one of her hands. She stiffened and blushed, but it wasn't noticeable, and she realized he meant it that way. He obviously knew it made her uncomfortable being… intimate in public. She looked at him, and he gave her a small smile. Some customers noticed and laughed. Touka blushed and tried taking her hand back, but Kaneki gripped it tighter, and laughed. She yanked it back hard, making him fall forward, hitting his head on the counter lightly.

"Ow." He said grabbing his head, and Touka leaned in, thinking he was seriously hurt. He looked up and grinned, grabbing the back of her head and kissed her. She blushed furiously, and he released her. He jumped back, as she swung. She grabbed a bunch of plates and threw them at him. He twirled around them, catching them, and balancing them on his head. He looked like an idiot, plates on him everywhere, and she laughed, realizing she had run out. He threw them all up in the air, and caught them in his hands. He walked back to the counter and set them down. "You have to do better than that." He joked, while some of the customers laughed. Touka blushed even more, and retreated into the back room. Kaneki laughed, and heard the door open. He turned around, getting ready to greet them. It was a group guys his age. And one of them had bright orange hair, with black roots.

"Welcome." Kaneki said, bowing with a smile. Hide immediately looked over, recognizing the voice. He spotted Kaneki, and started forward. Kaneki straightened quickly, and stared at him. His smile didn't reach his eyes, quite the opposite. Kaneki's eyes were cold, and unforgiving. They were full of… anger. Not the eyes Hide knew. Hide stopped, and continued with his friends and sat at a table, laughing with them. Kaneki came over, and took their order, acting like he didn't know Hide. Touka came out of the backroom, having recovered from her embarrassment. She spotted Hide, and Hide spotted her. She froze, while he caught the glare from Kaneki. He didn't say anything, and neither did she. She made the orders, Kaneki delivered them, and they continued on with their day. Hide moved to the counter, grabbing a stool, and waiting until the café closed. He fell asleep, and the hours passed by.

"Wake up." Kaneki said quietly. Hide woke up, and saw Kaneki standing over him. Hide moved to hug him, but Kaneki pushed him back down. "Did you have anything, _at all_, to do with the attack on Anteiku?" He asked, folding his arms.

"N-no! Of course not!" Hide said immediately, standing up. "Wh-"Kaneki slapped him, sitting him back down. Kaneki pressed a finger to his lips, and leaned him.

"Shh. I'm talking. Just yes, or no." He leaned back. "Are you here probing for the CCG?"

"No." Hide said immediately again.

"Do you hate ghouls?" Kaneki asked, looking Hide down.

"No." Hide answered, the glare piercing him.

"Are you going to tell the CCG about me being here?"

"No."

"Have you been telling the truth this entire time?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone from the CCG know you're here?"

"No one."

"If you learn anything here, do you promise not to relay anything to the CCG?"

"Yes."

"One last question. Would you do me, Anteiku, or anybody I care about harm?"

"Not if I can help it." Kaneki sighed, and leaned back against the counter, visibly relaxing.

"Thank god." He said opening his eyes. Kind ones looked at Hide. Kaneki's eyes. "You're still me friend. I know you're not lying to me because you always arc your back the slightest, and you were never a good liar." Kaneki smiled, and hugged Hide. "Good to have you back."

"Where have you been?!" Hide asked pulling away. "And what's with the black nails, and white hair?" He asked looking him up and down. Kaneki laughed.

"A long story." He said moving into the back room. "Come on, let's head to my room." Hide got up, following him, smiling the whole way.

* * *

><p>After Kaneki finished answering his questions, and telling him everything, they sat in Kaneki's room, listening to music. Kaneki's phone buzzed and he picked it up, flipping it open. He texted something and put it back down.<p>

"What was that about?" Hide asked, eyeing the phone.

"Touka sent out a message to all the ghouls in the twentieth ward, identifying you and your picture." He said closing his eyes. "You're off the menu."

"What if someone still eats me?" Hide said the color leaving his face.

"I'll eat them." Kaneki said quietly, while Hide looked at his friend like he was crazy. Hide sighed, realizing he had to deal with this cruel, cold version of Kaneki. "Oh, and Touka's coming over her right now, so…" He trailed off, leaning into the chair. The door opened, and Hide looked back seeing Touka walking in. She noticed him, smiled.

"Hey Hide. Welcome to the group." She said, walking towards them. For a moment, he thought she was going to sit next to him, but she chose the spot next to Kaneki, a little closer than normally… oh. Hide smiled evilly.

"You didn't tell me that part, Kaneki." He said, breaking out in a laugh. Touka blushed furiously, the color of a tomato, while Kaneki a peg lower. His eyes opened, and he sat up straight.

"I didn't think you needed to know!" Kaneki said quickly. Hide kept laughing. Kaneki sighed, and leaned back again. "It's getting late, you better head home, Hide." Kaneki said checking his watch. Hide giggled, and saw it was nearly midnight. He sighed and got up, moving to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Kaneki." Hide saluted, and opened the door. Kaneki smiled and waved, nodding. Hide closed the door, leaving Kaneki and Touka alone. Touka sighed and put her head on Kaneki's chest, and her arm around his neck.

"He's finally gone." She said, relaxing.

"Why are you so shy when it comes to us?" Kaneki asked, putting his arm around her. She smiled when he said 'us'.

"I don't know." She whispered, listening to his heartbeat. "I just am. I'm sorry if it bothers you."

"Not at all. As long as you're happy, I am." He closed his eyes too, and held her. "Are we going to that fireworks festival tomorrow?" She shot up, remembering the festival.

"I completely forgot!" She said standing up. "I-I'm sorry, I-"She was cut off when Kaneki pulled her into his lap, and kissed her gently. He pulled away and looked down at her, blushing.

"It's fine Touka. No need to apologize." Kaneki said, absentmindedly tucking some hair behind her ear. "So do you want to go?" She nodded. "Good. I was hoping you would." His phone buzzed, and he picked it up opening. His eyes scanned the page, and picked Touka up, sitting her one the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, watching him pull his combat suit and mask out.

"I got a text from Hide." He moved into the bathroom, changing. He closed the door and yelled through it. "Someone's following him."

"Is it a ghoul?" She asked, looking at the text.

"He couldn't tell, but I'm going anyways." He ran out of the bathroom, heading to the window. He kissed Touka, and put on his mask. Touka started forward, but he stopped her. "No. Stay here, I don't want Hinami alone." Touka nodded, hesitantly, while he nodded and opened the window, jumping out. She shook her head at his foolishness.

"If you die, I'll never forgive you." She said, turning off the music, and leaving his room.

* * *

><p>Hide walked quickly, feeling eyes in the back of his head. He looked behind him, and saw a figure duck away. He turned down an alley, and ran to the end. "God damn it!" He whispered furiously. It was a dead end. He turned around, and saw the figure blocking the exit. It had a mask on that resembled a ball of fire. Tentacles burst from his back, colored like fire, with orange and yellow. The ghoul started forward, whipping the tentacles around, scratching the walls of the alley. It raised one, as if poised to strike, and Hide shut his eyes waiting for the pain. He heard a clang of metal, and he slowly opened them. Kaneki was in front of him, and had blocked the attack with a couple of his own tentacles. The other ghoul looked taken back, and immediately jumped backward, trying to defend against an attack that didn't come. Kaneki looked… bored.<p>

"Didn't you get the message?" Kaneki asked, pulling out his phone. "I got it. Everyone else got it. Now don't say, 'My phone was turned off' or 'I'm not from here'. We keep tabs on all ghouls that live here, their Kagune types, and what mask they wear. We also make sure everyone has a phone to notify them." Kaneki flipped his phone shut, putting it in a pocket. "So, why are you trying to eat him?"

"I can eat whoever I want!" The other ghoul yelled, attacking Kaneki. "You can't stop me!" Kaneki snorted, and his Kagune turned into centipedes, and his mask fell off, another mask growing over it. The other ghoul stepped back, watching the centipedes wriggle around. Kaneki started laughing, and clutched his stomach.

"**You didn't realize who I was?!**" He managed to laugh out. "**Priceless! You should see the look on your face! Now…**" He sobered quickly standing up straight, and smiled evilly. "**When you disobey the rules…**" He took out some plier like things, and was in front of the ghoul in seconds. He grabbed a finger, holding it in front of his face. "**This happens!**" He said grabbing one of the ghouls nails with the plier, ripping it off. Hide heard the ripping sound, and saw some flesh hanging off the nail, while Kaneki laughed at the ghouls screams. He grabbed another finger with the pliers, cutting it in half, crushing the bone, splattering blood everywhere. The ghoul's middle finger was cut in half, and Kaneki licked blood off the pliers. "**Delicious! Count down from 1000 by sevens!**" He laughed out, throwing the ghoul against the wall. The ghoul stayed silent and Kaneki grabbed each half of the ghoul's middle finger, and ripped the hand apart from the middle. Blood splattered his face, and crunches and rips were the only thing Hide could hear. The hand was hanging useless, from Kaneki's hand, pouring out blood. He crushed the entire hand, until all that was left was a bloody mush. Kaneki leaned down, next the ghoul's ear. "**Do it.**" He grabbed the ear with his teeth, and ripped it off, swallowing it, while a hole in the ghoul's head, pumped blood. The ghoul started counting rocking back and forth. Kaneki took out some needle nose pliers, and held them next the ghoul's ear. "**I don't have a centipede, so these will have to do.**" He stuck them in the hole, rooting around, crunches filling the alley. The ghoul could hear them rooting around, ripping the canal apart. He heard them grab the ear drum and in one swift motion rip it out. He was now deaf on one side, but could still hear the Kakuja's crazed laughter. Kaneki twirled the ear drum around throwing it away after a few moments. He grabbed the ghouls fore arm, digging his fingers between the bones. "**I wish for a pony!**" He said ripping it apart, like a wish bone. A centipede crawled up, and ripped open the ghoul's stomach and crawled inside. The guy screamed, but it was cut short when the centipede crawled out of the ghoul's mouth. Kaneki ripped the ghoul in half, so his kagune could get out. It was weird, seeing him pet it like a dog. It was growing out of his back, but it acted like it had a separate mind. They all did, most just hung around, waiting to be used, but some were on the walls, and some were ripping the corpse apart. Kaneki looked at Hide, and the centipedes disappeared, along with the mask.

"Sorry you had to see that." He said picking up his previous mask. "But we have rules in the twentieth ward. That's what makes this a safe haven for ghouls." Hide just stared, genuinely afraid of Kaneki. Hide understood, rules were rules, but did he have to go that far? "Ever since we started back up, I've kind of been the enforcer around here." Hide still stared at Kaneki, but got up. He turned around and threw up, clutching the wall for support. Kaneki looked away, giving him privacy. He understood what Hide was feeling, but he had to do it. If he let some ghouls run free… Doves would come here in groups, tearing the ward apart. And then he would have to kill them all. Hide managed to regain composure, and was wiping spittle from his mouth.

"I understand." He said standing up straight. He walked forward, moving around the blood. "I have to get home." He stopped at the alley entrance, looking back. "See you tomorrow?" He asked with a smile, knowing the answer.

"You bet." Kaneki said, with a smile hidden by the mask.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hopefully you all see this. I am changing my pen name to Eclipse189. So... yeah. That's all.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

** AUTHOR'S NOTE- Hey guys, this is the final chapter, and right now, I'm sure that I will do more KanekixTouka series. Don't worry, this is not the last KanekixTouka series I will do. So with that, this is the end of the road for this story. This is going to be a short one, a big test is coming up in school, and I have to study. My one other series will end too, but after the test, another series will be out. I don't know what it will be, but this is not going to be it. This one's going to kind of be… weird. And rushed. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Why did you bring me out here, Kaneki?" Touka said, leaning back against the cool grass. Kaneki laid down beside her, and held her hand.<p>

"You wanted to see the fireworks, so this is the best spot." He said, fumbling with something in his pocket. Touka sighed, and rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks, Kaneki." She closed her eyes, and listened to his heartbeat. "You always know how to make me happy." He smiled, and got what he wanted out of his pocket. They sat in silence for a few moments, and Touka heard an explosion. She opened her eyes to see fireworks lighting up the sky. It was dark here, so they were brilliant. She giggled like a child, and sat up, beaming at the rockets. Kaneki leaned on his elbows, and looked at the object in his hand.

"What's that?" Touka said, leaning towards him. He put the box away quickly, hiding it in his hoodie pocket.

"Nothing." She glared at him, and kissed him. She pulled back, and leaned on her hands.

"Show it to me." He sighed, and took a small black box out of his pocket, and her eyes widened. "That's not a-"

He kissed her, and slipped a ring onto her finger, and he felt hot tears pour down her face. He pulled back, while she admired the gold ring on her finger. Tears streamed down her face, and he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Idiot, you didn't even ask." She said, gently pushing him. He laughed, folded his arms.

"Would you have said no?" She kissed him, and pushed him back against the grass, the area around them lighting up with light from the fireworks. She pulled back, and laid down on his chest.

"No."


End file.
